Across the Stars
by quiescent07
Summary: "He was too attached to her. I thought when we sent him to train with Luke, his feelings would fade, and he'd find a way to control his emotions. But he didn't. There was too much of Vader in him."
1. Prologue

The call was the strongest at night, when his overtaxed mind conjured up images of his youth.

In his mind's eye, he could see glimpses of himself running through the many halls of Chandrila's Senate House, as the senators and other representatives watched with amused and bewildered stares after the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. When they looked at him they saw every hope and prayer that many across the galaxy had had to hold onto during the war. He was new life, a new hope, the very essence of the light side of the Force.

Or so they thought.

In his youth, he was able to pay no mind to these misplaced ideas of reverence. Their faces and words were nothing to him, just background noise as he ran past. His focus was never on them; it was always on someone much more important.

He turned a corner just in time to see a sliding glass door close, leading to the courtyard garden. He followed with renewed vigor, feeling his heart beat quickly as the anticipation of the game coming to an end began to overwhelm his senses. Rushing through the door, he stopped only briefly to look around the garden, barely registering the lush green plants, the aroma of flowers, and the chirps of birds flying by. His eyes roamed about wildly, looking for any suggestion of where she was hiding. He took greedy gulps of air to calm his breathing, feeling the burn in his chest subsiding with each passing moment. He needed to be calm in order to stealthily move about the space, in hopes of catching her unaware. Long moments dragged by as he allowed himself to be enveloped in a feeling of calm concentration.

Closing his eyes, he reached out with the Force to feel her presence with him in the garden. At first there was nothing but unending darkness and solitude, where he could not feel or hear anything, and disappointment crashed over him like a wave. Perhaps he was not strong in the Force, the way everyone hoped he would be. Where everyone saw light, perhaps there was nothing at all. He was unworthy of such power. The thoughts began chant to him, like a cruel litany in his mind. _Disappointment. Weak. Unworthy._ His hand curled into a fist, as he felt the onslaught of tears begin to form just beneath his eyelids. Already he could feel his mouth curling downward, betraying his emotional state.

 _Ben._

And just like that, all thoughts of doubt began to disappear. Her voice echoed in his mind, brushing him as light a feather. He straightened up slightly and reached out once more with renewed purpose. He had to find her now and end their game, if only so that he could see her face and hear her speak to him in her quiet voice. Through the darkness came a small light, a flickering beacon calling to him and encouraging his feelings. He concentrated on it, allowing it to flare and illuminate the outer reaches of his mind. Where there was once despair, now came peace.

Through the haze, he began to feel her. Her heartbeat became amplified in his mind, playing like a song. He could almost feel her chest expand and compress with each breath she took, quietly disrupting the air around her. She shuffled her feet, trying to relieve the tension that had begun to form from standing so stoically for so long. She was near.

Ben opened his eyes and ran to the very edge of the garden, to the wall farthest from the door. His mind was consumed with the feeling of her, and the need to be beside her in that moment. Pushing past the branches of a particularly large and immaculately shaped bush, he finally found her. She stood against the wall facing him, her white shirt and leggings streaked with dirt and green stains from her romp through the foliage. Her expression was one of exasperation, her brows furrowing slightly as a frown began to form on her lips.

"You cheated."

"I did not! You never said I couldn't use the Force to find you."

"It should have gone without saying! That's not fair. You have the advantage when you use it."

Ben huffed, feeling annoyance begin to eat away at his ego. "If you didn't want me to use it you shouldn't have called out to me then."

She looked down, feeling a blush heat up her cheeks. "I could see you were getting worked up. I didn't want you upset over a game."

He straightened up again, puffing out his chest in a poor imitation of how he had seen his father do hundreds of times. "I was not getting worked up; I was just concentrating. You don't need to worry about my feelings. Whether I used the Force or not, I would have found you. I _always_ find you."

She laughed then, a small tinkling sound that seemed to be amplified in the quiet space of the garden. She looked up at him, her brown eyes washing over him in friendliness and warmth. For a moment Ben felt his heart stop, then speed up to an almost erratic rate. This was his favorite part of the game, the conclusion. When he could see her again after chasing her for so long, and being rewarded with her attention and smiles.

"Well, I hope you always do find me, Ben Solo."


	2. Chapter 1

It was not unusual to see General Leia Organa hunched over maps with her advisors, speaking in frantic whispers. There had been no respite Leia, and the hope for one was becoming fainter with each passing day. The time for peace was fading, as the looming shadow of the First Order continued to spread across the galaxy.

In her lifetime, Leia had seen the rise and fall of the Galactic Empire, and all the atrocities and grief it had caused the galaxy. She had experienced the vast sorrow of losing her home planet, and the nagging sense of guilt that accompanied every battle where fewer troops returned than had left. Although she had fought at the front lines herself from time to time, she knew that her experience at the hands of the Empire was nothing compared to the great burden of terror it had left for all the inhabitants of the galaxy. The war that she and the Rebellion had fought had been arduous and taxing, but the victory had been well earned and welcomed.

In the aftermath of the Galactic Civil War, the creation of the New Republic had created a sense of calm; a sigh of relief for the weary and down trodden. The Empire had fallen, balance restored to the Force, and a new feeling of life seemed to vibrate throughout the galaxy. There was hope and joy, love and laughter, where before there had only been fear and anger.

But those days of peace had been just a passing shadow. As time had moved on, the darkness left in the wake of the Empire grew, festering in the hearts of those who still blindly believed in its supremacy. The First Order had risen from the ashes of the Empire, and with each passing day news of their influence and seemingly unremitting quest to snuff out liberty reached them, making those who lived through the days of the Empire tremble with trepidation. History, as it would seem, would repeat itself, and many would die in the process.

Leia looked up from the maps and charts wearily, her shoulders slumping slightly with the movement. The weight of the galaxy seemed to always rest upon her, and in her moments of weakness she wondered how long she could hold out without the help of her brother. Luke had been missing for years now, leaving her alone in her grief and ever growing responsibilities. After the destruction of the New Jedi Order, he had gone into hiding, leaving no indication or clue of where he was going, or if he would ever come back. That fateful day when the Jedi Temple had fallen had cost her both her brother and her son.

 _Her son._

She could not think of him now, or else all of her plans would fall into ruin. As much as she longed for him, and worried for him, she had to concentrate on the Resistance and its new promise of hope and liberty for the galaxy. She needed to push away thoughts of him, and divert all of her energy into finding Luke, and finding a way to destroy any remnant of the Order and its hateful agenda forever. Once Luke was by her side to guide her and lend his strength, she would find a way to get Ben back.

"Our source tells us that Lor Sen Takka has taken up residence on the desert planet of Jakku. Members of the Church of the Force are there. Maybe they could help us find a way to Skywalker."

Leia observed the pilot Poe Dameron as he spoke, noting his unwavering gaze and the air of confidence that seemed to linger about him. "Jakku is a seemingly hopeless planet. If trouble finds you, there won't be much we can do to help. You would need to be fast, discreet, and on guard at all times." She paused for breath, letting the importance of her words permeate the air surrounding them. "Finding my brother is what will turn the tide. The First Order isn't as powerful as the Empire yet, but we need to do all we can to make sure it stays that way."

Poe nodded and as he heeded his general's words. "I'll go on a solo mission to Jakku, and retrieve any information Lor Sen Takka has for us. I won't fail you."

Leia considered his words as thoughts of the Galactic Civil War began to plague her. The Battle of Jakku had been hailed as decisive battle of the war. The Empire had its final stand on the desert world, but had found itself unable to combat the zeal and bravery of the Resistance. When they had finally surrendered, the Empire had been formerly dismantled, and from its ashes the New Republic had formed. Such an important battle on such a wretched place. Leia sighed as she thought of the desolate world, and the faces of the citizenry that had lived there.

"Take a medic with you. The people there live in dismal conditions. We need to show good faith to them and Lor Sen Takka. We need to show them the Republic still lives, and that the Resistance values their contribution."

"Do you think that's really necessary? I'm sure he'll help us regardless. Bringing an extra person out there is dangerous. It puts an even bigger target on our back."

"You're our self-proclaimed best pilot. I'm sure you can dodge any shots aimed your way."

Poe turned away, clenching his jaw in annoyance. As much as he respected his general, he had moments where he disagreed with her ideas, and could not stomach her humor. In his mind he truly believed that their cause was just, and that the people of the galaxy would fall in line and aid them in whatever way possible. There was no need to extend such formalities.

Leia could sense his reluctance at her suggestion, and found a wry smile threatening to form. "As your general, I would like to remind you that my job isn't to make suggestions; I make orders. Take a medic with you and have them help who they can while you're rendezvousing with Sen Takka. We will show these people that we understand that some of our greatest heroes can come from some of the most unlikely places. We will remind them that we are all needed to combat the growing darkness."

Poe begrudgingly nodded once more, his jaw unclenching slowly at the mention of her superior rank. An order was an order, and he wouldn't fight her on this particular one.

"I'll take Nova with me."

The medical bay was a doldrum. At the moment, there were no patients that needed tending, which in itself was a good thing, but somehow the inactivity made Nova feel anxious. When there was nothing for her to focus her immediate attention on, she could feel herself begin to give in to the constant sense of dread that seemed to follow her of late. In her experience, such deafening silence was the harbinger of chaos. _The calm before the storm_ , she thought wryly to herself.

Nova looked around the ward, her keen eyes looking for any semblance of work that needed to be done. The droids were already fixing beds and healing pods for future use, the main desk was already cleared, and the miscellaneous medical supplies were all tucked away safely in cabinets. There was nothing that needed to be done; she would have to create work for herself.

 _The calm before the storm._ The thought echoed once more in her mind, filling her with a hollow sense of dread. Something would happen, and when it did, it would not be taken lightly.

 _We best take precautions, then._

Nova opened up some of the cabinets, looking for smaller supplies that could easily be bundled together. In her quest she found bandages of differing sizes, antiseptic wipes, and pills that would relieve the dull burn of small aches. With practiced hands, she created inconspicuous bundles of the items, small enough to be tucked under the cockpit seats in any of the starfighters. She worked quickly and efficiently, creating a small pile in a matter of minutes. In her mind she was trying to imagine the size of their fleet, hoping to make at least one pack per fighter. Afterwards, if need be, she could make more and portion them out for the bombers who had two or more people on their small crew. Perhaps she should make one for every person on base, just in case …

"Nova! Nova Rhee!"

Startled, she almost lost her footing as she turned quickly to face the entrance to the medical bay, an unfinished pack held haphazardly in her hands. There she saw the swaggering for of Poe, his steps self-assured as he moved.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something important," he said with a hint of skepticism, his eye drinking in her state. She had thrown her dark brown hair up half-haphazardly, giving him a clear view of the worry etched on her face, and the bewildered look in her eyes hazel eyes. _Paranoid_ , he thought to himself.

"I was just trying to make some emergency packs. I figured we could put one in each fighter, so that they have some form of medical backup on their next mission," she spoke in her quiet voice, almost seeming ashamed at being caught in such a frantic state.

"Well, hopefully we won't have to use any of them, but it's a good idea just the same." Poe leaned slightly against the desk Nova had been working at, taking the moment to reconsider his request. Nova was the youngest of the medical team. Some would say she was still green, but he knew she could arise to the occasion when need be. Her heart, he thought to himself, was soft, but it didn't have to be the weakness some thought it would be. He had seen her care for many patients, himself included for the occasional mishap. She was able to perform her duties efficiently and with compassion, never losing focus on the job at hand until she had seen it through. She could go with him to Jakku.

"Listen, I have orders to go to Jakku to retrieve something from an ally. As a sign of good faith, the General wants a medic to come in and look at some of the people in the village. I think you're the ideal candidate. It'll be a quick stop, but one that requires stealth. Can you do that for me?"

The determined look in his eye caught Nova's attention. She watched how beneath the laid-back pose he had opted to take, that his muscles were tense, like an animal ready to strike at any moment. She knew that this mission was more important than he usual runs he made for the General. This one held some type of unfathomable weight, heavy enough to make even the great Poe Dameron anxious.

"What are you retrieving?"

"It's need to know."

Nova nodded slowly, considering his curt tone. "So you're giving me plausible deniability in case things go south?"

"I just think it would be better if we both have only one objective to concentrate on. Like I said, this should be a quick run. We can't crowd into each other's space and spend the whole time worried about each other."

"Your tone is making me skeptical. This isn't just a simple mission. I understand there's things you aren't at liberty to tell me, but don't lie to my face either. Your objective is dangerous, and you want to keep me out of it. Fine, I understand that. But tell me honestly, do I need to be concerned about my own safety?"

"We're the Resistance, we should always be concerned with our safety," he answered trying to make his tone sound light and carefree. The tension between them couldn't continue if they were going to go together to Jakku. They had to be able to trust each other to get it done quickly and without any hiccups.

Nova rolled her eyes and shook her head in mock exasperation. The battle had been lost, she knew that. Poe wouldn't give her any more information than was absolutely necessary. She looked around the bay forlornly, taking in once more how there was nothing of great importance for her to do there. She would be of more use outside of the base on this covert mission. She turned toward him once more, making sure to look in his eyes as she spoke with forced humor.

"I'll be sure to pack my blaster then."


	3. Chapter 2

When Nova walked out onto the loading bay, she found Leia waiting for her beside her assigned X-Wing. Nova forced herself to take more measured steps, trying to even out her breathing as she approached the legend. Ever since she was a child, she had felt anxious around Leia and her aura of authority and power. Leia had not only been her best friend's mother, but a princess, a senator, and a key player in the downfall of the Empire. She had always been so far beyond Nova's station, that it was almost inconceivable that the two would ever meet, let alone interact as frequently as they had.

As Nova approached, Leia took a moment to consider the young woman before her. Nova was a small thing, slightly shorter than even Leia herself. Her brown hair was usually swept back in some type of braid or loose bun, accentuating her delicate facial features. When she spoke, her voice was quiet and barely carried at all, causing most to have to lean in to every word she said, if she said anything at all. Her body was slight, with barely any muscle showing, giving her the appearance of fragility. Nova had always been more of a shadow, a fair phantom, than anything else.

Even when she was a child, Leia could not help but note the differences between her son and Nova. Ben had been loud and boisterous at times, always voicing his opinion to any who would hear it, and throwing tantrums when no one wanted to listen or heed his words. Leia had watched them for many years running about the senate building, whispering in the back of rooms, and sitting with each other at every meal. They two polar opposites had been inseparable, much to the amusement of the senators and officials. Even Han had found their friendship endearing, telling Leia that he could sense their son would be a ladies-man as he grew older, beaming with fatherly pride at that trait. But Leia wasn't so sure. She remembered the lingering looks Ben would send towards Nova, as if he was always trying to memorize her face and every movement. These glances and hidden moments had grown only more searing and intense as he had grown older, and Leia sensed that his attachment to his friend was quickly escalating and strengthening. She knew that if he was ever going to become a Jedi, he could not afford to have such a palpable attachment to one person alone.

Leia refocused herself back to the present. There was no use in dwelling in the past, where changes could not be made. The future was what was important. She needed to see Nova not as her son's childhood friend, but as another rebel for the cause.

"Evening, General. Is there anything I can do for you?" Nova questioned as she came to a halt in front of Leia and the ship.

"No, I just wanted to see you and Poe off."

Nova shuffled her feet awkwardly at Leia's response. Although Leia had never been unkind to her, Nova sensed an underlying tension between the two of them. It had been there for as long as she could remember, and it did not seem as if it would go away anytime soon. Even after the news of the New Jedi Temple falling years past, when both women were grieving over the death of Ben, there had been no warmth or understanding between them. If anything, Leia had become more distant from Nova, leaving her to believe that she was actively avoiding her.

"We'll be back before you know it. I'm sure whatever mission Poe has, he'll be successful. He always pulls through."

Leia nodded solemnly. She knew that her faith was not misplaced in Poe, and that he would take the mission to heart and see it through till completion. He would not allow the First Order to grow any stronger, not while he still had breath in his body. That is what she admired about him.

As if she had conjured him, Poe came into view, with his droid BB-8 shadowing him. He made his way over to the two women, noting the uncomfortable aura they had created.

"We're all good to go, General. Nova's taking this old fighter, and I'll be in that one," he said gesturing with his head the X-Wing across from them. His X-Wing was a newer model, capable of faster flight and heavier shooting power. He figured that out of the two of them, he would be the one most likely to be firing back at any enemies they may come across, so giving Nova the slightly older ship wasn't a huge issue. Besides, if all went well they would be back in a matter of hours.

"I can see that. I just wanted to see you off, and to remind you of your objective."

Poe laughed good-naturedly, trying to lighten the weight of her words. "I couldn't forget it if I tired." He turned to Nova and nodded to the medical pack she had slung over her shoulder, "Do you think you have enough supplies?"

"Just enough for quick check-ups and basic treatments. I figured we shouldn't be around too long for anything major," Nova said with an affirmative nod.

"Alright, I guess we should start going then."

Nova nodded once more and began to climb the ladder to settle into her fighter.

"May the Force be with you," Leia said in a calm and steady voice, the words spoken more like a prayer.

Nova looked at the general straight in the eye as she nodded, trying to convey her understanding and gratefulness for her words. Although Poe had reassured her that the mission would go off seamlessly, she still had her doubts. Pushing her thoughts aside, she started the ships engine, and concentrated on the flight ahead.

Jakku was as desolate and bleak as she had imagined it would be. When Nova entered the planet's atmosphere, even in the dark of the night she could tell there was nothing more to see than just sand. There were not many landmarks or points of interest, the landscape seeming to go on endlessly in each direction. It was a sea of sand, with barely any indication of life besides the few fires they could see burning in the distance.

Poe and herself had landed their ships on the outskirts of a village, hidden behind some sand dunes, but close enough where they could sprint to them if need be. The village they entered was small, with crude structures circling around what appeared to be generators in the center. As they passed through, Nova could feel the questioning gazes of the residents following them. She tried to steel her emotions and put on a front of calm determination, much like Poe's countenance.

As they approached a larger structure, a man in long robes stepped out opening his arms in welcome. "I can only assume you are my Resistance contacts. I welcome you to Taunul. But please let's forgo the pleasantries and get down to business. I don't believe you will want to stay here long."

Poe nodded in agreement. "Lor San Tekka, I'll be the one meeting with you. My friend here, Nova, is a medic. She can look over anyone in the village that might need attention."

Lor San Tekka smiled, his kind eyes brightening in the darkness. "Of course. We thank you for your services. It is not often we have anyone with medical expertise come this far out into the galaxy."

Nova mirrored his smile and gave a half bow. "The pleasure is mine. The Resistance is grateful to anyone who supports the cause. This is the least we can do in exchange for your information and bravery."

The man clapped her good-naturedly on the shoulder, beaming at her with pride. Nova found herself feeling at ease with the man and his aura of calm. He then turned to Poe and gestured to the structure from whence he came.

"Shall we?"

It had been at least half an hour since Poe had gone with Lor San Takka, leaving Nova with the villagers outside. For the most part, the villagers came to her with sunburns and bruises, nothing too major. She quickly came to the conclusion that the people of Jakku were a hardy people, and ones that knew how to care for themselves. Still, they seemed grateful for her administrations, and valued her consultations as she moved from patient to patient. Nova herself felt that her presence and objective was arbitrary, but was touched that the people honored her as if she was someone of great importance to them.

As she finished bandaging up the hand of an older woman, she felt an odd sense of dread fall over her like a blanket. She stood up from her kneeling position uneasily, feeling perspiration trickle between her shoulder blades despite the coolness of the night. Her eyes drifted up towards the endless dark sky, noting the movement of lights descending rapidly to the surface. Behind her she could hear the wild beeping of BB-8 as he rolled about the village, making his way to the structure where Lor San Tekka and Poe were meeting. She looked around panicked, noting how some of the other villagers saw the lights as well, and were scrambling to arm themselves with weapons.

There was no doubt about it; the First Order had come to Jakku.


	4. Chapter 3

As the four transport ships came closer, signaling the imminent arrival of the First Order, Nova ran to the main structure that Poe had gone in. Her heart was beating erratically as fear began to consume her.

"Poe! We need to go!"

Poe emerged from the structure with BB-8 at his side, beeping with renewed urgency. Lor San Tekka followed at his heels, with a face of calm determination. Around them the sound of villagers seeking cover or grabbing what little weapons they had could be heard. The air around them became oppressive, as all prepared themselves for the confrontation ahead.

"Poe! Now! We need to go!" Nova plead, her eyes wide with trepidation. She could feel sweat begin to form on her brow, as she took greedy gulps of air, already feeling the unpleasant burn in her lungs. She was a medic, not a soldier. If the First Order arrived while they were still in the village, she knew that she would not be able t hold her own. Her expertise was in saving lives, not taking them.

Poe finally gave his assenting nod, and began to sprint across the expanse of the village. Nova trailed slightly alongside him, trying to meet his strides. As they passed, the commotion of the village was coming to a deafening crescendo as the first Stormtroopers hit the ground, firing randomly at the surrounding villagers. Nova took a moment to look back, unable to convince herself not to view the carnage that must surely be taking place. She was met with flashes of blaster fire, and figures in varying stages of frenzied running or fighting. Her heart clenched at the destruction, feeling the guilt of what was transpiring fall onto her shoulders. The village would fall, and it was all because of their presence.

As she neared her X-Wing, a shot from a blaster flew over her shoulder, making her feel the heat that emanated from it briefly. It hit the back portion of her ship's engine, causing sparks to fly off it. She paused then, turning to gauge how close the troopers were to their ships, only to see them just over a dune. As her eyes locked with the troopers, another shot was fired in her direction, prompting her to fall onto her stomach for cover. The shot once again hit her engine, causing the back portion to go up in flames.

Poe called out to her as he boarded his own fighter, looking to her frantically. He had seen the shots too, and knew that her fighter would be unable to fly with the damage the engine had taken. He shook his head, trying in vain to clear his thoughts and come up with an escape route for her, knowing already that there was none. He could delay the Stormtroopers from reaching them for maybe another minute more, but they were outnumbered and only delaying the inevitable.

"Just go!" Nova screamed, her voice nearly cracking with the effort. The knowledge that Poe's departure and survival would mean her capture and death terrified her. As she looked up at him, trying to will him to boarding his own ship and returning to the D'Qar, she felt hot tears begin to well up, and she detested them. She wished she could be brave in that one moment, laying her life down for the cause, and assuring Poe that his mission and survival held greater weight for the galaxy than her predicament, but she couldn't. She felt trapped, like an animal caught in a snare. Her end was near, she could practically feel the icy tendrils of death as a shiver went down her spine.

With one final look and with a curt nod, Poe entered his own fighter. Nova looked on for only a moment longer, before she began to crawl through the sand away from the fighters, trying to make herself as small as possible to avoid blaster fire. She crawled away from the ship, trying to calm herself enough to come up with a new course of action. Her survival, she knew, was not likely. Even if she survived this attack, they would find her, torture her for information, and ultimately kill her. This was her fate, and nothing she did at that moment could change that. She let her tears fall, wallowing for a moment in self-pity. _Nova, the daughter of the defector, dying a coward's death on some forsaken planet,_ she thought bitterly to herself. Perhaps she did not deserve any better.

Behind her deafening shots went off from Poe's ship. They flew overhead and hit the troopers on the dune, sending them flying back with yells of pain. Nova turned slightly, hoping to see Poe take off and complete his mission, wanting to savor a moment of victory, but was met with the sight of him jumping out of his ship with his blaster at the ready. His ship had taken on too much blaster fire as well, and was in a state of disarray. He would not be leaving the planet, or the battle, either. Nova sat up slightly, opening her mouth to call out to him, but was stopped short as she saw him crouch down to BB-8 and place a small packet in one of his compartments. His body seemed tense, as he motioned for the droid to escape, and Nova knew then that he was accepting his defeat as well. With reluctance, BB-8 rolled away from the fight, as Poe made his way to her.

"Get up! Come on, we need to at least fight. We're not going to let them take us without a fight!"

Nova nodded at his words, allowing his demanding tone and blazing eyes to ignite a fire within her. If he could be brave in the face of defeat, she could too. She was not alone in that moment, and she would defend him as he would her. This would be their final stand. Getting up on shaky legs, she reached to her thigh holster and took out her blaster, holding it aloft and firing shots into the growing crowd of troopers. They moved forward towards the village, adrenaline once more inspiring their actions. With renewed vigor, Nova began to sprint towards the village and its occupants, determined to fight alongside them. Behind her, she heard Poe yell at her name in warning, but she paid no heed.

As she got closer to the crowd, she stopped abruptly as the arresting sight of a new starship came into view. This ship was far larger than the ones the troops had come in on, its wings almost falling across the expanse of the whole village. A sickening feeling settled in her stomach, as a nagging sense of urgency bloomed within her again. As she stood there, a Stormtrooper came from behind her, hitting her shoulder with excessive force, causing her to drop to her knees, the blaster falling uselessly into the sand. She was then grabbed roughly under her arms, and dragged to join the crowd of villagers that were being held hostage, just as a tall figure began to emerge from the ship.

Kylo Ren had arrived.


	5. Chapter 4

Stories of Kylo Ren and his immense power and presence were commonplace in the galaxy, leaving Nova to believe that some aspects of the man were greatly exaggerated. However, as she watched the dark figure emerge from the ship and approach the frightened villagers, she began to take these stories as gospel. Power seemed to radiate off of him, a reminder of his relationship with the Dark side of the Force. This was a man that the very stars in the galaxy blazed for.

Nova felt her body go limp as she was dragged closer to the being, not even bothering to put up the pretense of resistance. She knew that she had lost the fight, and no amount of struggle or groveling would save her from her ultimate fate. As she drew near, Kylo Ren seemed to pause in his motions, and with an almost indiscernible tilt of his head, watched her approach. Even through the protection of his horrid mask, Nova could feel his eyes trained on her, burning her with their intensity. An odd sensation tingled down her spine as a sense of familiarity overcame her. That feeling of definite interest, reminding her of the only other person in her life who had studied her, as if to know her every thought.

The moment quickly passed as Lor San Tekka was brought before Kylo Ren, causing the tension between them to lesson rapidly. His focus was now placed solely on the man, causing worry to bloom again within Nova.

"Look how old you've become."

"Something far worse has happened to you."

"You know what I've come for."

Nova shifted her focus away from the standoff to survey the surrounding area. There was no sign of Poe to be found, and she hoped vehemently that he had taken the opportunity to run off into the night with BB-8, away from this place. She knew that with his skills and sheer determination, he could find a new transport and make his way back to D'Qar, fulfilling his mission objective.

"The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it, and now you're going to give it to the First Order."

Nova's attention was once again settled on the two men. A map to Skywalker? Had that been Poe's objective? Master Skywalker had been missing for years, leaving the state of the galaxy to worsen in his absence. If the Resistance were able to find him, then the tide could turn easily, and the growing darkness that was the First Order could be kept at bay. She realized why Poe had not wanted to discuss his objective with her; his was far heavier than her own, and could change the very fabric of the galaxy.

"The First Order rose from the Dark side … you did not."

"I'll show you the Dark side."

"You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family.

"You're so right."

Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber, casting its reddish glow on the sand beneath them, and illuminating his mask further, making it all the more menacing. With one quick and fell stroke, he brought it down on the older man, killing him instantly. Nova heard herself scream at the brutality of the act. Around her the villagers began to cry and wail, their lament filling the night.

From over a dune, Poe came running out, blaster in hand and a fierce look of determination upon his features. He took one shot at the Master of Ren, one that would've hit its target true. But, with reflexes that Nova had never seen the likes of which before, Kylo Ren was able to turn in Poe's direction and stop the blaster shot in mid-air. Poe was similarly frozen, his grimace betraying his discomfort and confusion of the situation. As Poe continued to strain against whatever hold Kylo Ren had on him, two Stormtroopers came up to the pilot and dragged him forward, forcing him to kneel in front of the man.

"The old man gave it to you."

"It's hard to understand you with all the …" Poe answered back, vaguely gesturing to his own face. Nova was astounded by his gall. He had just witnessed the brutal murder of Lor San Tekka for answering Kylo Ren in a less than desirable way. If he was not careful, his fate would be decided just as quickly.

The Stormtroopers began to pat down Poe in a rough manner, as Kylo Ren moved closer to observe the pilot. Poe returned Kylo Ren's attention with a glare of disobedience, not seeming to care that the man before him was volatile.

Without taking his focus off of Poe, Kylo Ren addressed the Stormtroopers holding Nova. "Search her as well."

Nova was given the same treatment, a rough pat down that proved to be just as unsuccessful as Poe's.

"Nothing, sir."

Kylo Ren's figure appeared to tense at the declaration, his broad shoulders becoming stiff. "Bring them both on board, and kill the villagers."

"No!" Nova yelled out in anguish, as she was dragged bodily into the awaiting ship. Poe was in a similar panic, as he tried to wrestle out of the grip of his captors, but was just as unsuccessful. Kylo Ren brought up the rear, his sheer size blocking out most of the scene that was taking place. As the ramp lifted and closed, the last thing Nova heard was the cries of the villagers and a terrible symphony of blaster fire.

The flight to the Star Destroyer was quick, much too quick for Nova's liking. Her and Poe had not been permitted to sit with one another, and had instead been placed across the ship from each other, with Stormtroopers as handlers. Their only form of communication throughout the duration of the trip were worried glances thrown to the other.

It was during one of these glances to Poe that Nova felt tingle go up her spine, causing her to believe that someone was observing her intently. She allowed herself to look away from Poe for a moment, and pivot in her seat to regard the individual whose focus she had. As she turned, she was met with the imposing figure of Kylo Ren, bearing the brunt of his interest. Nova quickly turned away, not wanting to give him any reason to lash out at her. There would be time for violence later.

Poe observed the exchange with worry gnawing away at him. He knew that Nova would be unable to hold out during an interrogation, and felt solely responsible for the torture that they would both face. He should have fought harder with the General, and made her see that there was no use in bringing in innocent bystanders when there didn't have to be. His presence had caused the death of Lor San Tekka and the village, and would most likely bring death upon Nova too.

When the ship landed, they were roughly pulled out of their seats and brought into the hangar of the Star Destroyer. Neither one of them had seen anything like it. Everywhere they looked, Stormtroopers and officials could be seen walking about, inspecting ships and weapons. The walls towered over them, a testament to the power and influence the First Order had. The size of the hangar alone dwarfed the resources that the Resistance had at their disposal.

"Poe!"

Poe's attention quickly snapped over to Nova, seeing her face alight with panic. He realized why, as he noticed that they were being lead away in two different directions. He began to struggle against the Stormtroopers holding him, try to wrestle his way out of their grasps.

"Where are you taking her? She doesn't know anything! Did you hear me? SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Poe!" Nova cried out again, tears streaming down her face as she struggled with her captors. She could feel hysteria bubbling up inside of her, causing her to lose all thought and control. She began to sob in earnest as Poe was pulled farther from her. As she began to succumb into hysterics, the figure of Kylo Ren came into view, blocking Poe from her sight. For a brief moment he studied her again, before waving his hand in a quick, fluid motion, sending her into the realm of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hello Readers! First off, I would like to say thank you to all who have taken the time to read this story thus far. I would also like to give a shout out to those of you who take the time to write reviews. I know it's so much easier to read a story, and move on without comment, (I'm guilty of it too!), so thank you for finding that extra time to give me feedback. So the real reason for this note is to let you all know that the updates to this story may be slowing down the next couples weeks. I am in a graduate program, and my Spring semester will be starting by the 8th of January, pretty much robbing me of free time. So far, I have been able to churn out chapters fairly quickly, with only a few days in between each one. This will not be the case for the weeks coming, unfortunately. I will try my best to produce one chapter every week, but cannot in good faith promise that. I will try to make up for it by writing longer chapters for your reading pleasure. My apologies in advance, and again thank you for your time.

Nova awoke to the sound of silence.

On D'Qar, she was always able to hear people talking or walking outside of her quarters, the sounds of everyday life constant and reassuring. Within those first few moments of consciousness, Nova would be reminded of the close-knit community that the Resistance fighters had created. Although their lives were stressful, they always had each other to lean upon. Those moments gave her the strength to go through her day.

There was none of that when she woke up. Before she even opened her eyes, Nova knew that the environment she was in was not one of comfort or safety. She could vaguely hear the hum of fluorescent lights, and the surface she was placed on was cool, chilling her through both her shirt and jacket. The air around her carried a somewhat sterile smell, although less overwhelming than that of the medical bay.

Nova sat up with a groan, shaking her head in attempt to resettle her mind to her current predicament. The events of the last couple hours replayed rapidly in her mind, causing her heartbeat to escalate. She was in an enemy territory, and any moment where she was caught unaware could end badly for her. With that thought in mind, Nova began to rise from the cold slab that had served as her bed, in order to inspect her surroundings. As she stood up shakily, feeling a sense of fatigue overcome her with the simple action, that same tingling sensation traveled down her spine, giving her the nagging sensation that someone was watching her. She turned her head quickly, causing her vision to blur from the action, and the sensation of not being able to hold herself upright to strengthen. She slumped down halfheartedly back onto the slab, and opted to look around from that vantage point.

"Pathetic."

The distorted voice shattered the silence in the room, and whatever trace of safety had felt. Her nerves were automatically put on edge, as her eyes found the form of Kylo Ren sitting on a stool beside the cell door. She sat upright quickly, scooting back on the slab unconsciously in a vain attempt to distance herself from him. His very presence seemed to fill the room, overpowering her senses. The air in the room seemed to go stagnant, as Nova felt her throat dry.

Without preamble, he stood up and strode the length of the room, stopping only when he towered over her shaking form. Nova looked up at him, once again becoming very aware of her insignificance in the grand scheme of things.

"What was your mission on Jakku? You seem too small to be a Resistance fighter."

Nova was taken aback by the comment. The sheer snark of his words was foreign to her. Was he attempting to joke with her, or trying to belittle her?

"I-I'm a medic," she heard herself answer lamely, cringing at the words as soon as they left her mouth. She felt heat rise in her cheeks, and looked down in shame. She had just made herself look a complete idiot in front of the most dangerous man in the galaxy.

"Your partner was very adamant that you knew nothing. I am beginning to believe him."

"Poe? Is he alright? You didn't hurt him di- " Nova cut herself off, knowing that it was a futile question. Of course he had hurt Poe, more than likely torturing him beyond belief and recognition.

"I would not be concerned with _his_ condition, if I were you," the vague threat behind his words hanging in the air.

Nova shifted uncomfortably, feeling the tension in the room rise once more. She slumped her shoulders, letting defeat settle upon her. There was nothing she could do to make this conversation benefit her at all. She was very much just a toy to the whims of this man and the First Order.

"You would think that the daughter of an Imperial defector would have more fire."

She looked up to him quickly, shocked by his knowledge of her lineage. Her father's decision to leave the leagues of the Empire shortly before its imminent fall was common knowledge among the Resistance. He had been the one to offer them information on the size of the Imperial forces stationed at Jakku, helping them better orchestrate a plan of attack. He had abandoned the Galactic Empire out of fear of the repercussions the officers would face, even one as lowly as himself. So, he had whisked his family away and bargained with the Rebellion for amnesty, in exchange for his knowledge. He had been instrumental in the fall of the Empire, but none had seen his actions as heroic. He was called an opportunist to his face, and a coward behind his back.

"How do you know about my father?"

"There is very little I do not know about you, Nova Rhee."

Nova felt herself scramble farther away from him, not stopping until her back hit the wall. Not even in her most horrific nightmares did she ever think that he would know her name. She was no one of importance, not even holding a rank within the Resistance. She did not advise General Organa, create battle plans like Vice Admiral Holdo, or even fly missions like Poe. She was nothing.

"What are you planning to do with me? I don't know anything of importance. I'd rather you just kill me now, rather than torture me. It would be useless for both of us."

"It is not your place to decide whether the information you have is important or not. Once I shift through your mind, I will find information that can benefit our cause."

Nova shook her head vehemently, as her heart came to a shuddering stop. The thought of him rummaging through the recesses of her mind terrified her. She was sure it would nearly split her skull in two, leaving her vegetated state and beyond all hope. She did not dare underestimate the power this man had.

"I don't know anything!"

He took another step forward, reaching out his hand till it almost touched her. Nova turned her face away, feeling her tears make warm paths down her cheeks. This was her only small act of defiance, since she knew that any real resistance on her end would be futile. A dull ache began to form at her temple, and slowly began to worm its way through her head. She began to grit her teeth in aggravation.

 _You should really learn how to create barriers, Nova. It's way too easy reading your thoughts._

That brief memory of Ben and his words of caution entered her mind without thought. Ben had often reached out to her through the Force, touching her mind with his presence. Although he had seen no reason as to why he shouldn't be privy to her thoughts, he believed she should keep them from others. In that moment, she wished she had heeded his words.

Kylo Ren's presence pulled away quickly from her mind, his hand pulling back as if burned. His broad shoulders seemed to stiffen, as he leaned away from her slightly. Nova could have sworn that he was disturbed by the memory, though she could not fathom why. He stood there, unmoving and without any indication of his next move. The two stared at one another silently, as a confused silence filled the room.

The spell was broken by an urgent knocking on the door, causing Kylo Ren to turn suddenly towards it, almost as if relieved by the interruption. A Stormtrooper opened the door from the outside, filling the frame. He appeared to shift his weight on the balls of his feet, making him seem apprehensive.

"Sir, you are needed on the deck."

"And why is that?"

The Stormtrooper did not answer quickly, agitating Kylo Ren and making him reach threateningly to the lightsaber that lay against his hip. The Stormtrooper saw the movement and answered in a flurry of words.

"The prisoner has gone missing. A Stormtrooper removed him from his cell, and their whereabouts are unknown, Sir."

With an outraged cry, Kylo Ren grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it in a fluid motion. He turned to the wall closest to the door and cut three long slashes along it, sending sparks to fly about hazardously. Nova screamed and moved to cover her face with her hands, in case a stray spark hit her. The Stormtrooper took a step back, equally concerned about their welfare in the face of Kylo Ren's rage.

As quickly as it begun, Kylo Ren stopped his assault on the wall, and deactivated his lightsaber before returning it to his belt once more. He turned to the trooper and barked out his order as he began to move out of the room, "Set every squadron on the search. Lockdown the hangar if you must. They are not leaving this ship alive!"

Nova lowered her hands slowly, watching the retreating form of Kylo Ren, relief washing over her like a balm. He turned suddenly, his focus on her once more as he spoke out loud again, "Move her to the living quarters and set a guard. They are not taking her too." And with that, the cell door slammed, leaving Nova alone in an unsettling silence.


	7. Chapter 6

Poe knew from the moment that the stormtrooper led him into the deserted passageway, that something was amiss. Even in his disoriented state, Poe was aware of the hurried steps that the trooper took, and the small tremors that shook his hand as he held a blaster up halfheartedly against Poe as they walked. The nameless and faceless stormtrooper was scared, but of what he was not sure.

"Listen carefully, you do exactly as I say, and I can get you out of here," the trooper said, his voice slightly muffled by the ridiculous helmets that he had to wear constantly.

"What?" Poe's overly taxed mind tried to piece together the stormtrooper's declaration. _Get out of here?_ Was the trooper an agent for the Resistance? Poe shook his head slightly, attempting to clear his mind and to become more alert. He would need his wits about him now that the situation seemed to be changing.

The stormtrooper removed his helmet, revealing a young dark skinned man. His brown eyes wide with an almost crazed look as he stared him straight in the eyes. A sheen of sweat could be seen on his brow, indicating to Poe that his panic was overwhelming his senses.

"This is a rescue. I'm helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

"You're with the Resistance?"

"What? No! I'm breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE fighter?" The trooper repeated with more force. Time was not on his side, and he needed a straight answer from the Resistance pilot before their disappearance was noted by the officials.

"I can flay anything!" Poe felt his confidence begin to rise once more. He was the best damn pilot in the Resistance, he was sure that he could conquer a First Order ship with no problem. His skills would not be hindered by the model of ship he was flying.

The other man nodded, almost with relief as he moved to grab Poe's arm again to lead him towards the ship bay. Poe took a half step back, his curiosity getting the better of him as he observed the trooper. "Why are you helping me?"

The trooper straightened up slightly, pushing his shoulders back and puffing up his chest. He took a moment to consider his words, and to steady his rapidly beating heart. He wanted his answer to resonate with the pilot, his now accomplice. "Because it's the right thing to do," he said in a steady and determined voice.

Poe looked at him incredulously, sizing him up and replaying the conversation in his mind. The trooper had been panicking throughout their whole exchange, and admitted that he had no ties to the Resistance, ruling out the idea that this was a rescue mission. This wasn't a noble cause, the trooper wanted to leave this place as much as Poe did. "You need a pilot," he deadpanned, the realization striking him.

"I need a pilot," the trooper agreed with a slight nod.

Poe felt hope flare in his chest, filling him with warmth and adrenaline. "We're going to do this!" he declared. "Let's get my partner and get the Hell out of here!"

The trooper shook his head emphatically. "No, we can't do that. She's being kept on the other side of the ship, too far for us to travel unnoticed. They'll realize you're missing any moment now. Besides, I saw Kylo Ren heading for her cell."

"Why would he be going to see her? He already got what he wanted from me …"

"We don't have the time to psychoanalyze why! We need to go now!"

Poe looked away, weighing his options. Leaving Nova on this ship did not sit well with him, filling him with shame. Could he live with himself if he left his partner here? She was defenseless, and innocent in this whole ordeal. Her blood would be on his hands if he left her. But, he knew that the map that BB-8 had was vital to the success of the Resistance, and the one thing that could help wipe clean the galaxy of the First Order's power and influence. There were countless lives dependent on the return of Skywalker, an event that could truly turn the tide and bring peace to the galaxy. Was the life of one more valuable than the lives of many?

Poe subconsciously shook his head once more, trying to shake off his guilt as his decision was made. The fate of the galaxy was dependent on his actions, and he knew that for the greater good he had to sacrifice Nova. Her death would not be vain, not if he succeeded and the First Order was destroyed. He repeated this thought to himself several times before he nodded his consent, and allowed himself to be led away by the unknown stormtrooper.

They had escaped.

The pilot and that blasted Stormtrooper.

The simple fact reverberated in Kylo Ren's mind as he stalked out of the control room, making his blood boil and the desire to lash out increase with every step he took. His mission to find Skywalker and destroy him was once again put on hold, as yet another obstacle was put in his path. Although he was sure that they would find the Rebellion pilot and his droid, and therefore the vital piece to the map to find the last Jedi, the prolonging of that quest upset him. He knew that his affinity to the Dark side would not be ensured until he had killed his old master and uncle, and the desire to complete the heinous deed was beginning to nag at him incessantly, especially with Nova's sudden reappearance in his life.

His hand twitched as it longed to feel his lightsaber in its grasp. His need to take out his anger and frustration was multiplying with every moment, with thoughts of Nova and Skywalker adding fuel to the flame inside of him. Skywalker had never approved of Nova's presence in his life, seeing her as a distraction in Kylo's life. He could remember all too well the way his eyes would trail after Kylo and Nova as children, his lips being pulled down in a slight frown. As Kylo's sensitivity to the Force became more apparent, Skywalker had only become more vocal in his belief that he had to distance himself from the girl. The very idea and filled with him with distaste, even as a child. Nova was his greatest friend and confidant. Nothing in the universe could keep him away from her, not even his Jedi uncle.

When he was 12, the decision had been made by his parents and his uncle that he should go train with him on some other planet, leaving Nova and his life behind. This decision had angered Kylo, filing him with a black rage that at the time was foreign to him. He had raged at their decision, yelling until he was hoarse, throwing whatever object he could grab with a force he had not known he had. His parents had looked on in horror, their tear stricken faces betraying their fear of him. His uncle had stood silently in the corner, taking in the scene with critical eyes. In that moment, Kylo had felt the first blossoming of hate for his family, and the legacy they were thrusting upon his shoulders. Their desire to make him a Jedi, to be a new light for the galaxy, overshadowed his own desires. It overshadowed his love for Nova.

He stopped mid-stride as that thought overtook him. _Love_ , the word felt so foreign to him, although he knew that the feeling had been there all along. He had never said out loud his feelings for Nova, never wishing to acknowledge it with paltry words. His feelings for her ran deep, leaving scars on his heart and soul; wounds that were both dreaded and welcomed. He was selfish when it came to her, wanting her near him always, to hear her voice and be the receiver of her shy smiles. In turn, he had told her his every secret, his thoughts, both good and bad. She was wholly his, as he was hers, and his family had never understood that.

With a frustrated growl, Kylo finally grasped his lightsaber and ignited it, allowing its glow to warm him as he stood watching it crackle with energy. The power that emanated from the weapon soothed him, centering him in that moment. His family had failed. He had Nova again, and they were in no position to separate them. With the power now available to him through the Dark Side, he could easily defeat anyone that got in his way, just as he had hoped for all those years. He was in control now, the creator of his own destiny.

With those reassurances echoing in his mind, he disengaged the weapon and put it back on his belt, just as a stormtrooper hesitantly came into view from the opposite side of the corridor. Kylo straightened, allowing the Force to pulse around him as a show of power to the subordinate. The white clad soldier stopped a few feet away from him, just out of striking distance.

"I moved the prisoner to one of the vacant living quarters, sir. There are guards stationed outside in case she tries anything."

Kylo doubted that Nova would even attempt an escape. Even as children she would prefer to keep her head down, and follow whatever orders she was given. A true child of the Empire.

"Good," Kylo said curtly, as he moved past the trooper, making his way towards the lower rank living quarters. As he entered the hallway, he felt the Force shift around him, feeling her presence with each step that he took, like a beacon in the dark. The feeling was welcome, as it always had been for him. Even after all those lost years of separation, her presence offered him solace. All the chaos of the last few hours were forgotten for a moment as he stood outside the room door. In that moment he could breathe easy, knowing that his greatest desire was within reach.

Nova stared out the lone window that her new room harbored. Though it was almost as small as the holding cell she had been previously been in, this one at least offered the comforts of a cot and a window. The cot was not nearly as comfortable as a bed should be, but the presence of the window compensated for it. Being able to look out at the stars, and not feel trapped was a blessing for her overly taxed mind. Standing there, watching the stars shine like precious jewels almost made her forget that she was being held captive by the most dangerous organization in the galaxy. For a moment, she could revel in the idea of anonymity in comparison to the sheer expanse of the universe.

It was from this window that she saw a rogue TIE fighter fly out of the ship in a path that could only be described as erratic. The small ship dodged cannon shots with ease, twirling and spinning away from the bright lights, and returning the fire as well. No other pilot besides Poe could fly with so much daring and grace, Nova thought to herself. He had successfully escaped the clutches of the First Order.

At first, her heart leapt with joy at Poe's escape. He could rendezvous with BB-8 and return to D'Qar with the map to Luke Skywalker. With that knowledge, the Resistance would have more leverage against the First Order. Skywalker was a living legend, and his presence alone could turn the tide of the growing war, and inspire others across the galaxy to fight against the growing tyranny of the First Order. But then, her thoughts turned somber, as she realized that with Poe's escape, that meant that she was completely alone and without an ally amidst the First Order. She felt as if her heart stopped beating, and she became hollow with that knowledge.

She understood why he had left. Hell, if they had had the opportunity to talk it out beforehand, she probably would have even encouraged him to go without her. But the fact was, there had been no communication between the two since they arrived on the ship. There had been no attempts to find each other, nor to escape together. Instead, if what she had heard was true, he had escaped with a stormtrooper, a stranger and potential enemy.

The door behind her slid open, signaling the arrival of one of her captors. Nova turned to face the incoming visitor, only to be met with the hulking size of Kylo Ren once more. A frown began to pull at the corners of her lips. She had thought that after the stormtrooper's announcement an hour or so past, that she would not have to endure his company for a while longer. Shouldn't he be out searching for Poe, or at least giving orders of some sort?

Due to his long legged gait, he was upon her in moments, his sheer size dwarfing her own. She took a tentative step back, trying desperately to put as much distance as possible between them, only to feel her back hit the window behind her. Tentatively she raised her head, looking into the dark and ambiguous mask he wore, not wanting to be caught unawares by him, even as she tried to still the slight tremors coursing through her. Being in his presence was unsettling to say the least, as everything about him seemed to command her attention. His impressive height, the dark aura that pulsed off of him, and the heat that seemed to radiate off of him at this close proximity. She was struck again with the thought of how powerful this man was, and how the very universe seemed at his command.

His distorted voice broke the silence that blanketed the room. "You have been abandoned. It seems as if the scum was more interested in his own freedom than any loyalty to you."

Nova took a shaking breath, trying to swallow down a sob that seemed to want to bubble up out of her. Though these thoughts mirrored her own from moments before, to hear them spoken out loud and so callously by this man filled her with grief. She took a moment to compose her thoughts, wanting to disguise her sorrow and replace it with determination, or perhaps even acceptance. "The Resistance will benefit more from his escape than mine. _He_ is going to help change the course of the galaxy."

"And you've been left behind in the process. It burns you that he left, I can _feel_ it, Nova Rhee. Do not think to hide your feelings from me."

"I'm not hiding anything! I've been left in order for the galaxy to have a chance to be rid of you and the First Order! Liberation for all is more important than the liberation of one."

A tense moment went by, unnerving Nova, and making her fearful that she had pushed him too far, and she would become a victim to one of his outbursts. Thoughts of what he had done to her original cell came to the forefront of her mind, warning her of her folly. He shifted slightly, invading what little space she had even more.

"And what will become of you after all that? Nothing. Nothing will change for you. You'll always be listening to orders, following along blindly, looking for acceptance. But you're used to that, aren't you?"

Nova straightened, feeling hot tears of humiliation begin to run down her cheeks. He had struck a nerve, reminding her of her life's greatest struggle. Being the daughter of a defector had never helped her in any way. No one trusted her or her family. Her whole life people had looked down on her in pity, wondering what could ever become of someone from such an untrustworthy family. She had only found solace in one person, and he was gone, murdered by the very man standing in front of her.

"But it doesn't have to be that way," he continued, his voice softening somewhat. "You could have a place here ... with me."


End file.
